In the Afternoon
by warmacchiato
Summary: Selama dua bulan hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, akhirnya di suatu sore Seungcheol bisa bicara dengan gadis itu. [SEVENTEEN/SEUNGCHEOL/JEONGHAN/SEUNGHAN/JEONGCHEOL/GS!]


**In the Afternoon**

 **.**

 **Pairing**

Seungcheol • Jeonghan

 **AU!;romance;life**

 **.**

Enjoy~

* * *

Sore itu adalah awal bulan Desember dimana musim dingin sedang mencapai titik terdingin. Seungcheol berdiri dibelakang _counter_ sambil mengelap beberapa cangkir yang sudah di cuci sambil mengamati orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan kafe. Salju sudah turun dua hari lalu, membuat beberapa jalan licin dan dipenuhi salju.

Hari itu kafe tidak terlalu ramai, tapi juga tidak sepi. Suasananya cukup tenang dan cocok untuk sekadar duduk santai sambil menikmati kopi hangat ditemani beberapa lagu bernuansa natal. Bicara soal musim dingin, tentu tidak lepas dari natal. Dekorasi bertema natal sudah dipasang ketika kalender menunjuk tangal 1 Desember oleh sang pemilik kafe. Seungcheol tentu ikut membantu bersama beberapa karyawan lain. Tahun ini warna yang mendominasi adalah warna hijau, setelah tahun lalu kafe ini dipenuhi pernak-pernik natal berwarna emas. Pohon natal berukuran sedang yang dipajang di pojok ruangan, memperkuat suasana natal disini.

Ditengah kegiatannya mengelap cangkir, bunyi bel tanda pintu kafe dibuka terdengar oleh telinganya. Seungcheol menoleh kearah pintu seraya membungkuk dan mengucap selamat datang.

Salah satu teman Seungcheol, Mingyu namanya, segera menghampiri sang pelanggan yang duduk di meja paling pojok di samping kaca untuk mencatat pesanan. Seungcheol yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hanya mengamati dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seungcheol tahu siapa pelanggan itu. Gadis bersurai pirang dengan kacamata bulat bertengger di matanya. Dia pelanggan yang rajin datang ke kafe setiap sore. Tidak pernah absen, sampai Seungcheol hafal kapan gadis itu datang dan kapan gadis itu pulang, apa yang dipesan dan apa yang dilakukannya selama ada di kafe. Seungcheol mengamatinya, dari jauh.

Gadis itu cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, tubuhnya tinggi, dan rambut pirangnya yang panjang menambah kesan feminim padanya. Tiap gerak gerik gadis itu selalu menarik perhatian Seungcheol yang hampir setiap hari berdiri di balik _counter_ , berjaga di belakang kasir kalau tidak sedang bertugas membuat kopi.

Pertama kali Seungcheol melihat gadis itu adalah dua bulan lalu, di akhir bulan Oktober ketika musim gugur mulai mendingin. Gadis itu datang ke kafe dengan membawa tas tangan serta sebuah buku novel ditangannya, dan ia duduk di tempat dimana ia duduk sekarang, meja paling pojok tepat di samping kaca. Dan sejak itu, Seungcheol tak pernah absen mendapati gadis itu datang setiap hari ke kafe, di jam yang sama dan pulang di jam yang sama pula.

Setiap hari bertemu muka, kadang tak jarang bersitatap, tapi Seungcheol tak pernah tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Ingin sekali Seungcheol mengajaknya berkenalan, bertegur sapa kalau bisa, tapi Seungcheol tak pernah punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk bicara, bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan namanya.

"Hyung, bisa tolong antar pesanan ini kesana?" suara Mingyu memecah lamunan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menatap nampan berisi secangkir _Macchiato_ hangat. Seungcheol tahu ini pesanan siapa. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Seungcheol segera mengambil alih nampan tersebut dari tangan Mingyu. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang kurang dengan pesanan ini. Tampak seperti biasa, tapi seperti ada yang berbeda sedikit.

Ah! Benar. Ada yang tidak ada di nampan.

Sepotong _Blueberry Cheesecake_.

Seungcheol pun mengambil piring dari _counter_ lalu mengambil satu potong _Blueberry Cheesecake_ dan meletakkannya diatas piring tersebut. Ini dia yang kurang.

Setelahnya, Seungcheol berjalan meninggalkan _counter_ menuju meja paling pojok dekat kaca, dimana si gadis pirang itu duduk. Bahkan dari jauh saja tampak mempesona dengan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat kaca menabrak wajah cantiknya, membuatnya tampak bersinar dan cantik.

Seungcheol datang lalu meletakkan pesanan gadis itu diatas meja. Si gadis tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pesanan yang baru saja Seungcheol letakkan diatas meja.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak memesan _Blueberry Cheesecake_ tadi." Kata si gadis.

Seungcheol menggaruk tenguknya sambil memasang senyum canggung, "Anggap saja hadiah." Jawabnya.

Si gadis tersenyum, "Hadiah?"

"Ya, pelengkap sore anda. Biasanya _Macchiato_ hangat itu akan berpasangan dengan _Blueberry Cheesecake_ , tapi hari ini anda hanya memesan _Macchiato_. " balas Seungcheol.

Si gadis meletakkan novel yang tengah dibacanya diatas meja disamping cangkir _Macchiato_ miliknya, kemudian ia menatap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Kau memperhatikanku, bukan?" tanya si gadis.

Seungcheol menggingit bibir bawahnya. Ia gugup. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau ketahuan memperhatikan orang lain oleh orang yang jadi objek perhatiannya selama ini.

Apa gadis itu akan marah?

"Kau manis." Kata si gadis lagi, kali ini sambil menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Seungcheol mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar si gadis berkata demikian.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu sebagai balasannya nanti." Si gadis bicara lagi.

"Tidak perlu, tak apa. Saya memberikan itu cuma-cuma." Balas Seungcheol cepat.

Si gadis mengambil sendok kecil dan mulai memakan _Blueberry Cheesecake_ itu sambil tersenyum manis. Mau tak mau Seungcheol juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sorenya hari itu lengkap sudah.

Walaupun masih belum tahu namanya, tapi berbincang sedikit dengannya membuat Seungcheol senang. Ia tidak bisa bohong kalau ia tertarik dengan si gadis pirang.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat hari itu. Mungkin karena musim dingin. Tiba-tiba saja langit sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap. Lampu-lampu di jalanan dan di toko-toko yang ada di sepanjang jalan mulai menyala terang. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan kafe semakin banyak, begitu pula dengan kafe. Bersamaan dengan jam pulang kantor, kafe ini mulai sedikit lebih ramai dibanding tadi sore.

Pelanggan yang duduk di kafe semakin banyak, kafe tidak lagi sehening tadi sore. Mulai terdengar kasak-kusuk orang bercakap disana-sini, tak jarang terdengar suara tawa. Seungcheol yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di balik _counter_ hirau dengan semua itu. Matanya tak lepas dari satu objek favoritnya, si gadis pirang yang duduk di pojok sambil membaca novel. Dan itu dilakukan si gadis sejak sore tadi. Entah novel macam apa yang dibacanya, tapi tampaknya gadis itu sangat larut pada isi novel itu hingga tak terganggu dengan suasana ramai di kafe. Gadis itu tetap fokus membaca tanpa terganggu.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjuk pukul 8 malam. Dua jam lagi kafe akan tutup. Seungcheol yang baru saja selesai melayani seorang pelanggan, mengalihkan matanya pada jam dinding berwarna hitam yang dipasang di salah satu pilar kafe.

 **TOK..TOK..**

"Permisi."

Seungcheol cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya lagi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan jam. Dan di depannya sekarang sudah berdiri si gadis pirang yang diperhatikannya sejak sore tadi.

"Aku mau membayar." Kata si gadis seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas. "Apa aku harus membayar untuk _Blueberry Cheesecake_ itu juga?"

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Itu hadiah dari saya." Balas Seungcheol. "Totalnya 6.300 won."

Setelah membayar, si gadis tidak langsung pergi seperti biasanya. Gadis itu masih berdiri di depan kasir membuat Seungcheol menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan kalau aku akan memberikan sesuatu sebagai balasan hadiahmu tadi?" Jawab si gadis.

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, nona. Nona tidak perlu memberikan apa-apa." Kata Seungcheol.

Tapi si gadis tidak mengubris perkataan Seungcheol. Si gadis membuka novelnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dari salah satu lembaran novelnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol bingung tentu saja. Dan dengan sedikit perasaan ragu, Seungcheol menerima kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Itu nomor teleponku." Kata si gadis. "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi berdua dan berbincang? Itu jika kau mau."

Kemudian si gadis pergi tanpa membiarkan Seungcheol bicara.

Bunyi bel tanda pintu kafe dibuka terdengar. Tapi sebelum keluar dari kafe si gadis berbalik dan menatap Seungcheol lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan."

Itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum beranjak dari kafe dan menghilang dari pandangan mata Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan?" gumam Seungcheol. "Namanya cantik."

Sambil tersenyum, Seungcheol melipat kertas yang ia pegang lalu memasukkannya di saku celananya. Selama dua bulan hanya mampu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari jauh, menghafal pesanan, jam datang, dan jam pulangnya, akhirnya Seungcheol bisa mendapatkan nama gadis yang menarik atensinya itu. Bahkan dengan bonus nomor telepon dan ajakan bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[END]**


End file.
